Solona Amell (Tori)
Appearance Sola is a petite woman, never one to intimidate or strike fear into the hearts of the many, with delicate features and soft skin from spending most of her life indoors. Her hair is long, stretching to her waist in tousled, dirty blonde waves that she usually wears loose. Notably, she never wears robes like other mages, preferring to don the clothes of a sailor so as not to attract any more attention than is absolutely necessary from the Templars. Her typical attire consists of a simple cotton sailor’s shirt, a vest with a thick belt from which hangs a dagger and a money pouch, and leather slacks with knee-high leather boots. Sola’s staff is fairly simple, appearing as little more than a walking stick unless you get a closer look at the runes carved into the worn, unembellished wood. She also carries a much more ornate dagger with a small gem set into the hilt, but it is more for show than practical use; were she to draw it, she’s fairly certain she’d cut herself. Personality Biography Once upon a time, the Amell family was among the most influential families in Kirkwall, popular with the nobles, commoners, and the Chantry alike. There were even rumours that Aristide Amell would be made Viscount following the unfortunate demise of the previous Viscount, but that all came to an abrupt end with the birth of his granddaughter, Solona. She was a mage. Her mother, Revka, was shattered when the Templars came for her little girl, sinking into a deep depression that wasn’t helped by her father placing the blame for the demise of their family’s good name squarely on her shoulders. Solona didn’t stay at the circle in Kirkwall very long; the Chantry recognized that the child of an influential family, even locked away in the Gallows, might grow to have a swollen ego, and so when she was still quite young, they sent her across the Waking Sea to the Circle Tower in Fereldan, where she was raised without any knowledge of her family in Kirkwall. From the time she was young, her innate talent for magic was obvious to all her teachers at the Circle Tower, and as she grew older, she even attracted the notice of the First Enchanter. Like all mages not destined for the Rite of Tranquility, she was put through the Harrowing, and so for the first time, she consciously entered the Fade on her own. It was disorienting, at first, but she quickly acclimated to the strange world, and overcame the demons that tried to tempt her, emerging from her Harrowing successfully, she was named a full mage of the Circle. After that, everything that came next happened so quickly, even now she can hardly believe that the events of only a few days changed the course of her entire life. Her friend, Jowan, needed help, and Sola didn’t think twice about helping him. It never even occurred to her to worry about what would happen if they were caught. Her friend told her that they were going to make him Tranquil, a fate worse than death, and she knew she couldn’t stand back and let it happen. So she helped him break into the Tower’s repository, where they destroyed his phylactery so that he could escape without fear of the Templars tracking him down. Things all seemed to be going so smoothly, right up until they were confronted by the First Enchanter and the Knight Commander on their way out of the basement. Sola was all ready to start talking their way out of it, when all of a sudden, Jowan slit his wrists and in a burst of power, he effortlessly knocked all the Templars to the ground, and was able to make his escape. Sola knew it would be foolish to follow; her phylactery was in Denerim, and the Templars would have no problem using it to track her down and slay her if she fled with a blood mage. So she stayed, to face whatever reprimand they would give her for her lapse in judgement. Later on, she would wonder if her lapse in judgement was actually in not fleeing when she had the chance, no matter her chances of escape. Knight Commander Greagoir wanted her made Tranquil for her part in Jowan’s scheme, but this time, the First Enchanter protested. Tranquility was an alternative for apprentices; no one who had successfully completed their Harrowing should have to face that. She was locked up while they debated how best to punish her, and she was still under Templar guard when things at the Circle went to hell. She still doesn’t quite understand what happened, but she remembered when demons suddenly tore through the doors of the basement prison where she was being held, attacking both her and the Templars guarding her. She helped them to fight off the demon attack, but both her guards were killed before she managed to destroy the last of the demons. Knowing that the Templars would kill her immediately if she showed up outside her cell in the midst of all this, she used the oldest trick in the book, and stole one of the Templars’ armour; fortunately, she was a woman. She used magic to char her body until it was unrecognizable, then pulled down the heavy visor on the helmet and in the midst of the chaos, was able to walk right outside without being stopped by the guards. She had no idea where she ought to go or what she should do, and it was purely by luck that she found a group of refugees, fleeing the Blight to the south, and joined them as they headed north, to a port where they planned to take ship to the Free Marches. The obvious problem of money arose when Sola finally reached the port town, and she had nothing to pay for the passage across the sea. Fearing that the Templars would have seen through her misbegotten escape plan, she knew that she had to get out of Fereldan, and fast, so she trusted the most unlikely of sorts and signed up with a crew of pirates. No one ever welcomes an apostate as well as those who are also on the wrong side of the law; they were able to ‘appreciate’ her talents, as the captain said. She’s been roaming the seas with them over the course of the last year, and while she appreciates that their mobility is a great way to avoid the notice of the Templars, she’s starting to wonder if this is really the kind of life she wants. Timeline 5 Solace Tentative Visit Due Introductions 7 Solace Around Kirkwall in 80 Minutes 11 Solace Seeking the Lost Blade Relationships Category:Inactive Characters